Back To Your Heart
by SweetNothings528
Summary: [Songfic.Oneshot] Because of her, he was lost on the road of life. And this time, he meant it. [KakaSaku]


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song "Back To Your Heart" by Backstreet Boys

Note: _italics_ flashback **_words_** lyrics

-

-

-

**Back To Your Heart**

-

-

-

_**It's not that I can't live without you**_

_**It's just that I don't even want to try**_

_**Every night I dream about you**_

_**Ever since the day we said goodbye**_

It has only been three months since they split. On that very night, those who knew him had never seen such a broken man. When he dragged himself home, all he could do was drop onto his bed and try to sleep. But her face haunted his eyelids whenever he closed his eyes. He remembered that fateful day all too well...

_"Hey Kakashi..." she said in such a downcast voice that made him wonder why._

_"Yo."_

_"I need to speak with you."_

_"Sure."_

_"You should probably sit." When she said that, he immediately thought what happened? From his past experiences, whenever girls started phrases with 'you should probably sit,' it always meant something bad...this time, it just made him wonder what._

_"Alright." They moved to a nearby tree and sat against the trunk._

_"I think..."_

He turned over and tried to block out the painful memory.

_**If I wasn't such a fool**_

_**Right now I'd be holding you**_

_**There's nothin' that I wouldn't do**_

_**Baby if I only knew**_

He still didn't quite understand why it ended, they seemed perfectly fine the day before...at least in his opinion. What could've possibly gone wrong? ...That it ended their wonderful time together. Oh how he missed those times!

_**The words to say**_

_**The road to take**_

_**To find a way back to your heart**_

He wanted to make it up to her, he just had no idea how. He knew that he wanted to be the man in her life.

_**What can I do**_

_**To get to you**_

_**And find a way back to your heart**_

Chocolates? Flowers? Gifts? A meaningful heart-felt apology? Try to fix the reason why she broke up with him? Even with an apology, he didn't know if it would do any good.

_**I don't know how it got so crazy**_

_**But I'll do anything to set things right**_

_**'Cause your love is so amazing**_

_**Baby your the best thing in my life**_

The past three months had been the best times of his life. They had such great times together: the dinner-dates, the stroll through the village, the conversations they had. Everything about them as a couple were great.

_**Let me prove my love is real**_

_**And made you feel the way I feel**_

_**I promise I would give the world**_

_**If only you would tell me, girl**_

He wanted to hold her again, and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. He'd do just about anything to go back in time and fix whatever it was that ended their relationship...just so she was by his side again.

_**The words to say**_

_**The road to take**_

_**To find a way back to heart**_

There was a saying he always believed in. 'Every (little) decision you make, will alter your future.' If only he could just jump back in time to his error and fix it, and this time, he'd make sure to choose the right decision.

_**What can I do**_

_**To get to you**_

_**And find a way back to your heart**_

Maybe he should ask for help on how to get Sakura back, maybe from someone who'll have the same opinions as Sakura?

_**Give me one more chance, to give my love to you**_

_**'Cause no one on this earth, loves you like I do, tell me**_

Sakura's only shown romantic interest in two people that he knew of...himself and well, Sasuke. But during the time Sasuke was with Orochimaru was when he and Sakura started getting closer.

_**The words to say**_

_**The road to take**_

_**To find a way back to your heart**_

_**What can I do**_

_**To get to you**_

_**And find a way back to your heart**_

_**I turn back time**_

_**To make you mine**_

_**And find a way back to your heart**_

He remembered the awkword meeting he had with Sakura. Practically two weeks ago during his annual check-up. He was sitting shirtless on the bed that was covered with white sheets. She was apparently monitering his heartbeat pattern.

"Sakura-" he started.

"Don't," she cut in. "Please Kakashi, just...don't."

The attempt at a conversation ended there, the rest of the exam resuming in a tense atmosphere.

_**I beg and plead**_

_**Fall to my knees**_

_**To find a way back to your heart**_

He would throw his pride away for her...he'd fall onto his knees and just cling to her desperately.

_**The words to say**_

_**The road to take**_

_**To find a way back to your heart**_

'Sakura,' he thought.

_**What can I do**_

_**To get to you**_

'Please come back to me...'

_**And find a way back to your heart**_

'...cause without you, I'm lost on the road of life.'

And this time, he meant it.

-

-

**End.**

-

-

AN: ok..this is my last songfic that I had written up but I alrdy started on another one-shot that's Sasuke/Sakura and it isn't a songfic...it's just a regular one-shot that I got an idea from while watching tv.


End file.
